Survivor: Rome
}} , | seasonrun = April 3, 2019 - May 6, 2019 | episodes = 16 | days = 34 | survivors = 20 | winner = Wham | runnerup = Taco | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Alfie ( ) Taco ( ) }}Survivor: Rome, also known as 'Survivor: Rome — Blood vs. Water, is the twelfth season of RSurvivor. It features ten returning players competing against their loved ones. A highly controversial season, Rome is infamous for its tenth Tribal Council, where an unprecedented null vote occurred, two contestants were removed from the game, and two other contestants quit. Hostility ran the game, with several personal attacks and derogatory remarks being made at other contestants. It was ultimately won by Wham, who defeated long-time underdog Taco in a 5-2 jury vote. It also featured the series' first ever spectator vote. Production During , Rob released applications for the series' twelfth season, Rome. He stated that the season would be "Blood vs. Water," where a returning player would compete against a loved one who had not yet played RSurvivor Both people in a pair had to submit separate applications. After the applications were closed, Rob, Alex, and Shyla narrowed the cast from 40 to 20, thus leaving them with their 10 pairs. In change to previous installments, Rob himself would not be hosting. Instead, he would be competing alongside his girlfriend, Sarah. RSurvivor alumni Alex, Shyla, and Vinny would host in his place. Twists/Changes * '''Blood vs. Water: Ten sets of loved ones will compete against each other on separate tribes. * Returning Players: For the third time, returning players will be competing in a season. The will comprise of one whole tribe. Also, this will be the first season to feature contestants competing for a third time. * Tribe Switch: On Day 10, the remaining 16 contestants were shuffled into two new tribes of 8. * Redemption Island: After a player is voted out, they go to Redemption Island where they must compete in duels to stay in the game. At the halfway point, there will be a reentry duel where the winner of the duel returns back to the game. If you lose a duel, you are eliminated from the game for good. ** The Switch: The loved one of a contestant sent to Redemption Island had the choice of switching with them. This would send the switched person from Redemption Island to the tribe of the person they switched with. * Spectator's Vote: Due to the double removal and quit, the jury was short-handed and the spectators were added in as the seventh vote. The finalist who received the most votes from the spectators was rewarded one jury vote. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Contestants had to find clues hidden within the server and solve a series of complicated crypts. The idol could only be played after the votes are cast but before they are read. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The season began by placing ten returning players on the Charlemagne tribe while their newbie partners were placed on the Pippin tribe. It was revealed that Redemption Island would be in the play, sending the voted out contestants to a separate area where they would compete in duels to determine their fate in the game. There would be two re-entry points: one right at the merge and one right at the final five. For the first few cycles, Pippin generally won competitions, sending some of the returning players to Redemption Island. At the Tribe Switch, Rob was angry about Sarah's blindside and wanted revenge on those who did it, despite them not being on his tribe. He teamed up with Joey L. and TJ to blindside Edim, Mae's partner. Rob's plan to eliminate Edim worked. As Charlemagne continued losing, Rob continued trying to dictate. He accompanied Joey L. and TJ in finding a Hidden Immunity Idol, though threatened to expose it if they voted him out. Joey L. and TJ told their tribemates about it before voting Rob out so that they would not feel blindsided. Realizing the threat Edim and Mae posed come a merge, TJ offered to go to Redemption Island to defeat Edim and return to the game. His plan worked, and Edim was eliminated. At the merge, it came down to Alfie and Wham being in the middle of two warring factions. Wham continued to lean towards Alfie's side of things because the people on his side were starting to exemplify crude behavior. Roman played his idol on Taco and Joey L. played his on TJ, forcing a null vote. All the other castaways now had to figure out how to vote, but Mae, Loopy, Roman, and Choc were too focused on the fact that they thought the Tribal Council was rigged; they claimed that Rob (who was now hosting the season) was not allowed to let Joey L. play his idol on TJ after he played it on himself. Tensions arose so much to the point that Choc and Roman broke up. They then promptly berated and personally attacked Alfie to get them to vote with them, to no avail. Roman and Choc were removed from the game, preceded by Mae and Letters quitting the game moments after. From that point onward, the game began anew. Joey L. and Winter had become a power duo, relegating Loopy and Taco to the minority. Winter was voted out in order to weaken Joey L. Alfie told TJ about their idol. During Touchy Subjects, Jonathan was labeled a goat. This angered him, so he pushed for Alfie to be the next voted out. His plan was successful, and Alfie was voted out, leaving Wham with his loved one. Prior to leaving, Alfie gifted her Hidden Immunity Idol to Wham. Wham and Joey L. began working closely together, eliminating many of the big threats along the way. The Final Two consisted of Wham and Taco, two people who played completely different games. At the Final Tribal Council, Wham was declared the twelfth Sole Survivor in a 5-2 jury vote. Taco received the spectator's vote and Alfie received the Fan Favorite Award. Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to have the word "RSurvivor" in the logo rather than the typical "Survivor." * This is the first season to feature a removal. * This is the first season to feature the spectators as a member of the jury. * This season is one of three seasons in which all of the finalists originated from the same tribe. The others are , , and . * Shyla designed this season's logo. References Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Seasons with Redemption Island Category:RSurvivor Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Survivor: Rome